Heart of Darkness
by Emperor KingPerby
Summary: The path to power is laden with Glory and Strife.
1. Chapter 1

Dark.

Bloody.

 _Desperate._

The face that looked back at me blinked, teeth grit in pain, jaw set, sweat falling off the brow. bits of exposed bone and raw flesh ran in intricate patterns through the matted viscera of buzzed hair.

Blood ran like crimson rivers down the face, pooling in the eyes, turning their fuschia beauty into nightmarish mixes of pain and agony. Hot lances of mind-bending pain raced up from the chest, the face in the mirror only became more enraptured in burning torture.

The knife did not stop.

 _The knife would not stop._ ** _The knife Could not stop._**The pain was nothing compared to the sheer want, the _need_ , to do this, the instinctual urge to rend open, tear out and _replace._

The knife traveled up the sternum, muscle, flesh and bone parted with their own screams of _pops and snaps._ Blood careened out, pooling under the sink, before running out the crack under the door.

 _"Amir?_ Are you okay?"

The knife snagged on the bone, a quick jerk upward and the bone shattered into splinters that sunk into the flesh.

Amir's chest now laid open, with all of his organs exposed to the stinging air of the dorm's bathroom. Shining lungs pulsed and shrank with every haggard breath, blood and gore falling off them in red stringy ropes, before falling into the ever- growing puddle of _filth_ under his feet, before flowing out.

The door was now shaking, bowing in the middle as someone tried to get in.

"AMIR!?! PLEASE, ANSWER ME! ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Amir's right hand plunged into his chest, clawing around inside before gripping what he wanted so badly to _remove._

Amir's hand pumped slightly with every frantic beat. There was a slight moment of hesitation, as he strangled his own heart, but that notion was washed away like a pebble trying to hold back an ocean of unnatural instinct.

He _ripped __it out._

The feeling was horrid, like being plunged into an icy lake, while being burned alive.

He looked to his hand, watched his heart shed gore with every powerful beat.

" SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE! WE NEED A DOCTOR NOW!"

His breath hitched in his throat, his lungs were hollow, and refused to flex.

There wasn't much time.

He grabbed the object that rested on the sink's counter, squeezing it in his fist, before slamming it deep into his chest.

The effect was immediate.

It burned. It hurt. It froze him cold, like something crushed and stretched his body at the same time.

 _It felt wonderful._

He gasped, his lungs inflating as he took the largest breath in his life. His lungs were aflame with new vigor and he could feel his chest knitting back together, new and living flesh closing over the old and ruined.

He turned his attention to his heart in his hands, and popped it in his mouth.

He chewed, felt the flesh break between his teeth, until it was little more than muscle and sinew. Then he swallowed.

 _CRASH_ The door finally broke inward, and he could hear sobbing. He felt his body lift up, and someone hold him before darkness claimed him.

Ozpin pinched the bridge of his nose, the stress and horrid nature of what transpired this nature getting to him.

"Ms Paine, has Mr Kaiser been acting strange lately, anything at all?"

Sadie Paine, a first year student, wiped away her tears.

She wore a red Victorian dress, and her once pristine high- heeled boots were now covered in her teammates life. Long Pink hair flowed down her body, ending just below her knees.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, and shook with every word.

"Yes, very much so."

"How so?"

Ozpin pushed the question, one of his students just performed self mutilation in the extreme, and he wanted to know why.

"He would get this look on his face, like he was paying attention to someone who wasn't there, like he couldn't look away."

"And what else?"

"He would stay up at night, and stare into the corner of the room. We chalked it up to battle stress, or bad good, but then stuff started happening."

Ozpin was now intrigued and by the look Glynda gave him, she was too.

"What stuff?"

Sadie curled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Freaky stuff. The normal stuff like him staying up at night was weird, but understandable. This was next level creepy."

Glynda took a step forward, losing patience.

"What happened Ms paine?"

Sadie wiped more tears from her face, her makeup running in black streaks down Her cheeks.

"He said he could hear something, coming from somewhere, a high pitched static sound, and sometimes it would call his name. Then he would whisper names in his sleep, Salem, Poltava, Akaviah, and Priscilla. Sometimes it sounded like gibberish, when he spoke."

Sweat broke out from the two teacher's brows.

"We told him to stop, to tell us what was wrong, he begged us to believe him, to just listen. We called him crazy."

Sadie remembered the look on Amir's face, desperate and broken, his bloodshot eyes begging for someone to believe him.

"Then we started hearing the voices too."

The room suddenly got colder, like someone dropped it in the arctic.

Ozpin spoke.

"What happened then?"

"We were asleep, but I had gotten up to use the bathroom, and when I came back..."

She slammed her eyes shut and held her face in her hands, tears and fear etched in her face.

" _There was someone standing over him."_ Glynda visibly shuttered.

"They wore a long white dress, and they were tall, with white hair almost as long as mine. They had their hand on his chest, and were just standing there, touching him.

When I blinked, they were gone."

"Then the next morning, Amir woke up with a nasty cough, complaining how his heart hurt. I didn't tell him what happened, I didn't think it was real, I wanted it to not be real."

Ozpin put his arms on his desk, thumbs pressing together as he took in this new information.

Sadie continued speaking.

"Amir would have nightmare's, would wake up in a cold sweat, and he would leave the dorm, and head to the forge to work the stress away, I would watch him leave through the window, but I quickly stopped when I saw that I was being watched too."

"Who was watching you? The woman in white?"

"No, she was about as tall as that Yang girl, but that's where the similarities end. She was pale, deathly so, but all I remember was her eyes, like burning coals, like rubies of pure hate."

Ozpin unconsciously gripped his cane, and loosened the collar of his shirt.

"The night's when he was asleep, sometimes there would be a knock on the door, and it would open. No one would be outside, but I could hear them walk in. Their footsteps were heavy, like they wore a massive suit of armor."

"In missions, Amir grew angrier, more cruel, more hateful towards his enemies, I had to restrain him from pursuing the enemy farther out in the wild. When I would ask him why, he always said the same thing."

Ozpin cast a quick glance to Glynda, who readied a pen and a notepad.

"She _tells me to, She tells me to prove my worth."_ "I don't know why he says that, or who was telling him to prove himself. But it all started when we got separated on our last mission, and when we regrouped, he had something with him."

Ozpin leaned forward, curiosity written on his face. "What was it?"

"A black stone, as big as his fist, and in the shape of a heart."

 _So what do you guys think? I had this here idea bouncing around in my head for a little while, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Amir opened his eyes, white tile meeting his vision, and causing him to shut his eyes in annoyance at their brightness. He was in a starch white bed, with sheets to match, and a heart monitor in the corner beeped with every beat of his heart. Risking a peek under his sheets, Amir was a little shocked to see himself in such a state of undress, and he quickly got up and wrapped the sheet around himself in order to cover up his shame.

Throwing aside the curtain, and stepping barefoot into the room beyond, he hurriedly made his way to the door and out into the hall. The stares the nurses gave him made him growl in annoyance, quickly turning their surprised curiosity into intimidation, he walked out of the infirmary and into the halls of beacon.

'Why was I in there? I was not wounded in battle, and I feel as strong as the sun!' He turned to walk into an elevator before jabbing his knuckle into the correct floor.

'There's no reason to dwell on it now, I just need some clothes, and some food.' Holding his growling stomach, he waited for the elevator to reach his floor before walking out.

Earning a few wide eyed stares and some blushing giggles, he quickly stopped at his dorm, and made his way in. Rolling his eyes at some whistles and giggles, he shut the door before grabbing some attire and heading into the bathroom to shower.

Reuben Sanndvikk, fourth member of Team NARS (Narcissa) was not having a good day. First, his rifle jammed,which never,ever happens! His rifle did not just jam though, no, it had to jam in a fight against Pyrrha Nikos! He couldn't unjam it before she closed in, and he was forced to draw his baby, a serrated short sword he named "Artyom" before she overpowered him in close quarters, he was able to hold his own for a few minutes before the match was called in her favor.

"Eh, whatever, fighting her would be more Amir's thing."

Second of his problems, was that there was no soda left in the vending machines! He liked grapes damn it!

Third was that his partner, the big and beautiful Amir Kaiser, was butt ass naked, bending over to pick something up off the floor, leaving poor little Reuben to gaze at such a horrid sight.

"Goodwitch's Tits Amir! Put some fucking clothes on! What if Natasha or Sadie came in here!"

Amir jumped up from his position, his surprised face turning to look at him in surprise. His face was covered in a dark stubble, and his bright fuschia eyes opened wide, his Mohawk bobbing up and down with his heads movements.

"Reuben! Partner! You scared me!"

His voice was a mixture of shock and surprise.

"Be proud, not many can do that!"

I rolled my eyes at that, Amir always did talk a big game, but he could back it up at least, but his smiling face soon turned to dread as he looked past me.

"AMIR! STOW YOUR FUCKING PRICK BEFORE I STOW IT FOR YOU!"

I jumped at that, and jumped right into Amir's arms causing him to drop his coverings back onto the floor. Standing in the door, her frame casting a menacing shadow on both Amir and myself, was none other than our team leader.

Natasha Vine the scariest, possibly most dangerous woman alive.

Her shoulder length jet black hair, framed her beautiful face, her luscious red lips, and beautiful blue eyes, and her pale skin, smooth to the touch, were all locked onto me, who was being held in a naked man's arms.

Realizing my predicament, as well as the situation I fumbled out of Amir's arms and to the floor, cursing and fumbling the whole way, before standing up and snapping to attention.

"Natasha! So nice to your Flawless fa- I mean! So nice to see you!"

Fucking smooth as glass, Reuben.

Natasha Vine, an angry, commanding, and insensitive woman.

Who happened to be the woman I was in love with.

"Enough Reuben, get down to the forge later, and check your guns, after today's fiasco, we'll be doubling down on weapon maintenance and CQC training, Pyrrha's powerful, but you should have lasted longer, and you! Amir!"

She walked straight up to him, neck cleaning so she could look in his eyes, pressing her chest up to his on a 'I'm the fucking boss, not you' kind of way, not caring if he was naked, she poked her finger into his face and snarled.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Sorry about the spacing issue, still getting used to to the app that I use to type!

Reviews welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

'What had happened to me? I don't remember much, just that I had to do something, something important...something I could tell no one about. I know why I carved the runes into my head, it is a rite of passage amongst my people, but what else happened?'

I tried to remember what had happened, but every time I got close, it became...dark, and a pressure builds in my head forcing me to stop pursuing the memory. I focused back on Natasha, her eyes boring into mine, and her mouth set thin. She was waiting.

"I don't know Natasha, I know I carved the symbols in my head." I gestured to the fresh scar tissue that poked past the shaven sides of my skull in intricate patterns. "But that's all I know."

She sighed and put her hand to her face. "WHY did you carve the symbols on your head?"

I smiled a little, relishing the chance to tell my team of my people's culture. "It is a right of passage for my people, it is to signify when one comes of age, and has begun their life. we carve these certain symbols because our legends state that the Great King Akaviah proclaimed it to be."

She rose an eyebrow, before letting loose an exasperated breath " I can't deal with this right now, you and your culture, your family must be fucked up in all sorts of ways. Now, get your ass dressed and into lunch, the team needs our heavy hitter to be well fed."

I nodded quickly, and as soon as she left, I pulled on some clothes and headed out the door.

Lunch was nothing special, I went into line, and piled anything I could onto my trayn before heading back to the table. The entire team was there, Natasha, Sadie, and my good friend and partner, Reuben. As I sat down, and began shoveling food into my face, Natasha asked me more about Akaviah.

Swallowing my food, I began to explain.

"Akaviah was the first king of the city of Akaviah, and her surrounding provinces, it is said that when Akaviah was a young boy, he split the skull of a grown man with his fist and devoured his stomach to gain his power."

Sadie blanched and pushed the tray of food away from her, her makeup doing little to cover her now green complexion. Reuben looked at me inquisitvely, and after shoving a biscuit down his throat, asked me a question.

"Why the stomach?"

I smirked a tiny bit, pulling a pork chop to my mouth and biting off a chunk.

"We believe that the stomach contains the power of the individual, like when we eat food, it goes to our stomach, and we get power from it, so eating the stomach would mean taking that power for ourselves."

Reuben nodded In understanding of the morbid logic. I took a sip from my soda, and continued explaining.

"Akaviah faced many trials, the stone giant, the maiden of ice, and the bone Gnawers, but his greatest trial had yet to happen."

It was now Natasha's turn to speak. "What was it?"

"The Dragon - Queen Priscilla."

Everyone, Sadie included, looked at me like I was an idiot. "The Dragon- Queen?" Natasha rolled her eyes "Right."

"Tis true! Akaviah had heard tales of the Dragon- Queen, people said that she was merciless, and nigh unbeatable, that she had killed over a hundred men alone! There were tales of her frightful visage, of rows of teeth so sharp, they could pierce through plate armor, of the monsters that she commanded, and that she would eat the hearts and minds of all those who dared approach her!"

Sadie shook her head, trying to dispel the images. "She sounds scary."

"Well, when Akaviah heard this, his lust for battle exploded, and he swore that he would find the Dragon Queen! For months he searched, only finding empty castles, and after receiving more stories from an innkeep, he set out into the frozen north, towards the ice wastes, hehe encountered beast and demon, and he sle-."

"Demon?"

The voice was not of my friends, but rather a black haired girl with a bow on her head. She and her friends had overheard my story, and after they introduced themselves as team's RWBY and JNPR had gathered around our table to listen to the rest of my tale.

"Yes demons, or the Grimm as you know them."

"Oh, I think port mentioned something like that."

"Anyway, Akaviah slew everything in his way, and gained much power and knowledge from these encounters, but after a decade of searching, he finally found the Dragon- Queen's home. When he entered, he was immediately beset by horrors, shapeless things that defied him at every turn."

I downed the rest of my drink, getting in to telling the story

"After slaughtering these abominations, and making his way deeper into her lair, he found what he was looking for. In the deepest part of the Queen's home, he found her, but she was not as he expected. Instead of a raging beast of fire and fury, he found a beautiful woman, with a dragon's tail no less. Akaviah was immediately smitten, and fell in love with her. He asked the woman her name, and she told him it was Priscilla. He decided that he would take her for his wife, and together they had many children, and from these children, the Akavian's were created, a fierce and hardy people."

The girl, Ruby, I think, giggled and spoke up.

"That's cool, but basically a knight saves the princess kind of thing."

I chuckled, such an idea for such a man was ridiculous.

"Akaviah was no knight, he was a angry man, who slew many without mercy, and brutally."

Ruby's face fell. "Oh, why was he so mean?"

Amir smiled and leaned his head back, his finger pointing in the air as if speaking to a higher power.

" _I will make my Mark on the world with blood and sword, so that even creation itself will know of my might. Let all burn before me!"_

Sadie's eyes narrowed. "What was that?"

" _Proclamation of the First King_. Taken from the Book of Akaviah, my religions holy book."

Suddenly, the bell rung, signifying the end of lunch and the beginning of afternoon classes. The group sighed, and went their separate ways.

SORRY ABOUT THE SPACING! Please review! I value all input!


	4. Pinnacle of Descent

Amir sat on his bed, holding his head in his hands. His face twisting in a sharp grimace as another hot lance of pain twisted it's way through him. The buzzing between his eyes intensified, like static electricity between two nodes. He felt something trickle down his lip, and realized that his nose was bleeding. His stomach growled and groaned like a ravenous beast.

 ** _'Amir~'_** There it was, the voice, he had heard it before, he was sure. Its sweet tone and singsong mimicry was both tantalizing and concerning.

He let out a short gasp as more pain erupted in his head. His stomach roared in hunger, begging to be fed.

 ** _'You're hungry, child.'_** Suddenly, his legs straightened and walked themselves to the window. Amir panicked, and he stumbled as a result. He caught himself at the window sill, his eyes drinking in the lights of Vale across the river.

 ** _'A feast awaits you, child. You merely need to go claim it.'_** His mouth watered at the prospect, all that food, ripe for the taking, and who could stop him? He was big and strong, no one could beat him. If anyone did get in his way, then he could just kill them, or maim them, rip them limb from limb, crush them, destroy them!

 ** _"Or devour them~"_**

Something wet dropped onto his face. Wiping it off with his hand, he brought it before his eyes.

His nose was bleeding a black fluid, and his every muscle burned with intensity.

 _'I just need some rest, I'm just too tired and I'm hallucinating.'_ He thought, before quickly wiping the black substance off and settling back on the bed, the nosebleed apparently relieving the pressure in his skull.

Then the weight of what he was thinking hit him. He was considering killing them. Innocent people, people who had done him no wrong.

He was no stranger to killing, being raised by his father. Still, unlike his father killing innocent people did not sit well with him.

His stomach roared again, causing him to groan in discomfort. Tomorrow morning, he decided, he would get food.

With a stretch, a prayer, and a sigh. He went to bed.

 _The floor rocked beneath his feet, leather shod boots slipping on the soaked planks. A wave of water exploded over the railing, sending stinging saltwater onto his leather cloak. Shouts of alarm were lost to the roaring wind and rain, the fury of the storm smothering them with her raging screams._ _He ran as fast as he could, scrambling across the deck. Looking around quickly, he dove down a flight of stairs into the galley, seeking shelter from the beast outside._ _He was huffing air, when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder._ _"You ok boy? You look like you just had a tangle with a sea serpent."_ _The voice belonged to the captain of the vessel, she was a large woman, tall of stature. Scarlet capes and golden epaulettes and trim on her cloak was common for captains of the Navy, the thick bladed saber however, was not._ _"I hate being wet, ma'am."_ _She let out a bark that could barely be considered a laugh._ _"Don't worry your firm feeling ass for much longer, once we penetrate the storm wall, it's just a few days sailing to Vale."_

Amir opened his eyes, darkness greeting him. A quick look at the clock told him all he needed to know.

 _'Four thirty in the morning?!? I'm not going to last long if this keeps up.'_ Rolling over and out of the bed, he stood and stretched, his slab like musculature screaming in soreness and protest. Grimacing a little as he tried to rub the immense stiffness out of his arms, he quickly threw on some pants and boots, and scrambled into a tight t-shirt. Deciding to go lift some weights to try to work out the pain, he opened the door quietly, cautious of his teammates, and slipped out.

The weight room was empty. Unsurprising as school would not start for another five hours.

Various equipment and weights lined the walls and littered the floor, so settling on the barbell, he added a few weights and began lifting.

 _'One'_ _'Two'_ His stomach roared, and he growled in annoyance. Getting up from the bench, and setting it down on its rack, he noticed a weight was laying at his feet, so bent down, picked it up, and when he looked up for it's rack-.

Gnashing, bloody, teeth snapped out of nowhere, bits of decaying matter clinging to the gums.

Amir let out a yelp of surprise and stumbled back, throwing his arms up in defence, waiting for an attack that never came.

Opening one eye cautiously, expecting to see some nameless horror poised to strike, he let out a sigh of relief when only weights and chairs filled his vision.

Standing up, and dusting himself off, he quickly made his way to the door, stopping when he saw what lay before it.

 _'By the Gods...'_ Blood trailed out of the doorway, and sounds of smacking and ripping flesh echoed from the hall.

Then a scream.

An ear piercing wail shattered the air, and Amir clamped his hands over his ears, head threatening to burst under the pressure.

The screaming continued, echoes of mindless agony drifting violently around him.

A new sound then, a wet slap of flesh against a hard surface. Again and again, the sound emanated, until from behind the doorway emerged the source.

It's short squat body traveled on its belly like a worm, multiple bloodshot eyes springing around wildly, it's shining black flesh, like exposed darkened muscle, was dotted with writhing clawed limbs, each one ending with a curved talon. A tooth filled maw swung open with another scream of agony, crying out as it helplessly crawled towards him.

"Priscilla save me..." Amir swore, the sight before him unnerving and disturbing. Gathering his courage, and annoyance, he took a small step toward the thing, then another, and another.

Until he was close enough to bring his boot down on it, exploding it in a rain of gore, before fading away into nothingness.

 _"You're no fun..."_ Amir swung around at the voice, fists raised in both agitation and defence, ready to destroy and maim at their masters call. Sitting on the bench he had worked out on, was Sadie and Natasha.

They each wore a sleeping dress that ended at their knees, and little else. Amir let out his breath. "Damn it, why are you trying to kill me?"

"Cause you suck at sneaking out, asshole."

Sadie giggled, "Sorry about scaring you Amy, Ill try to be a good girl next time." The girl had a strange semblance, she could conjure up illusions to fight for her, but they held no substance, and were little more than distractions.

Resting his arms at his sides, Amir drew a deep breath, before letting it out. "I apologize about waking you, I really do."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "You've been acting strange lately Amir. What's wrong?"

Amir rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, looking nervous. "I've been having dreams lately, of when I first came here to Vale. Nothing major, but I keep hearing voices too, like someone is speaking to me...It worries me."

Natasha waved her hand nonchalantly.The gesture wiping away any credibility he had with Her.

"You're just tired, need some sleep, unless you're going through a rut or something?"

Amir raised his eyebrows? Really, that question? This is hardly the time for this. "No, that's not it, I'm not a bloody faunas, I'm telling you Natasha, I'm hearing something, it keeps talking to me, telling me to kill and maim...I-I don't know how much longer I can resist! How long is it until I just go nuts! How long until I hurt my friends...How long until I'm put down, or shipped back home! I know Ozpin contacted the Queen! He'd be crazy not to! A berserk Akaviahn male running amok in his school? The casualties would be tremendous!"

Amir's face had gone red at this point, veins bulging underneath his skin, threatening to burst if he got any worse. Amir's hand darted under a weight rack, and with a simple swing of his arm, he had flipped the rack into the air and into the wall.

Natasha jumped down from where she was sitting, her hands balling into fists, she didn't dare approach him, not when he was getting worked up, they had sparred enough for her to know getting close was a bad idea.

"Amir, you won't go rampant! Calm down!"

Another swing of his fist and a row of droids was sent flying.

"You don't know that! My father went rampant! He went nuts! He ripped off my mother's face before he ran off! Rampancy is in my blood!"

"You're not you're Father! You're a good person! You're my teammate!"

Amir swung his arms around a large concrete block, and with a toss, like the immense block of cement weighed no more than a brick, he threw it through the wall, utterly pulverizing the structure.

Sadie had backed off into the corner of the room, drawing herself inward, attempting to ward off the giants rage, her terrified mind barely registering the crowd that had gathered, she did however notice the buxom blonde power walk into the room.

And straight to Amir.

Yang Xiao Long was a beautiful girl, sand a beautiful girl needs her beauty sleep, what she did not need however, was someone throwing what looked like a wrecking ball through the bathroom below her.

So when she found the culprit who was keeping her awake, she did what she did when she was faced with most of her problems.

She punched it in the face.

Her fist connected with Amir's face, and she felt something break. His face whipped to the side, and a small bit of blood flew after it. She put a lot of power into that punch, so she expected him to collapse, and not get up.

She did not expect for his fist to plow straight into her stomach in a vicious uppercut, lifting her up in the air with its momentum. She did not expect a return strike to drive his other fist into her back, and she most certainly did not expect his knee into to blast it's way into her face.

She was thoroughly surprised when, after all this, she felt his hands grabbed her neck and hips, heaved her over his head, and promptly threw her out the window.

This was most certainly an unexpected encounter.

In hindsight, she probably shouldn't have punched the dude who threw a ton and a half brick through a wall like it was made of feathers.

Princess Tana stared into the fire that devoured her mother, the late Queen Volgaia.

 _'Bye momma, find peace in His embrace.'_

She wiped a tear from her face, sniffling as she did so. Soon she wiped another, and another, and by then she was bawling. Her shoulders were racked with sobs and her cries of anguish. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder, and was greeted with the gold and scarlet helmet of Grand Captain Thorbo, her mother's- _Her_ chief bodyguard, and mentor.

"My Queen, are you alright?"

Tana glared at him, the stupidity of the question riling her anger.

"I'm burning my mother's body, I'm a queen at seventeen, and you're asking me, If I'm alright?!?"

The black tinted visor stared at her with its indifferent gaze. "Yes."

Tana sighed, she couldn't stay mad at Thorbo, he had been with her since she was born, and with her mother since she was little, the old man had definitely seen alot, been through a lot, he had been bordering old age when her mother was small, and to see her go before he did, to...to poison no less. It had to be tearing him apart.

"Very well, there is an urgent message for you, priority one, from a Professor Ozpin. He says he must speak with you immediately."

"What can be so important that he had to interrupt my mother's funeral for it?"

"It's about young master Kaiser, my queen, he has gone berserk."

 ** _Sorry this took so long guys, hopefully I'll be able to update soon, and fix the damned autocorrect! thanks for reading!_**


End file.
